Karl's Tape Early November 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape Early November 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-11 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. Sessions *Cure Jensen session #2, recorded 24th October 1982. *Musical Youth Peel session #2, recorded 18th September 1982, repeat, first broadcast 28 September 1982. No known commercial release. *Crabs only Peel session, recorded 21st April 1982, repeat, first broadcast 03 May 1982. No known commercial release. *Hey! Elastica only Jensen session recorded 16th September 1982, repeat, first broadcast 27th September 1982. *Strawberry Switchblade #1, recorded 4th October 1982, repeat, first broadcast 05 October 1982. Tracklisting Jensen 1st November 1982 *Cure: Let's Go To Bed (session) *Little Steven & The Disciples Of Soul: Forever (7") EMI America EA 148 *Cure: Just One Kiss (session) *Animal Nightlife: Love Is Just The Great Pretender (7") Inner Vision IVL A 2881 *Pale Fountains: Thank You (7") Virgin VS 557 *Mattie Moultrie: That's How Strong My Love Is (7") Columbia 43857 *Cure: One Hundred Years (session) *Kid Creole: Gina Gina (album - Fresh Fruit In Foreign Places) Ze/Island ILPS 7014 *Cure: Ariel (session) Peel 01 November 1982 31:15 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: She's A Carnival (album - A Kiss In The Dreamhouse) Polydor POLD 5064 *Musical Youth: Young Generation (session) *DVA: High Holy Disco Mass (7") Polydor POSP 499 *Musical Youth: Rub 'n' Dub (session) *Musical Youth: Youth Of Today (7") MCA YOU 2 *Theatre Of Hate: Eastworld (7") Burning Rome BRR 4 *Crabs: Rape Rap (session) *Musical Youth: Heartbreaker (session) *Crabs: Please Ask Me Out (session) *Side Two *In Embrace: Caroline Beginning (album - Passionfruit Pastels) Glass GLALP 001 *Mighty Diamonds: Lucky (7" - The Last Dance (The Last Waltz)) KR KR 16 *Modern English: Tables Turning (album - After The Snow) 4AD CAD 206 *Musical Youth: Children Of Zion (session) *Passage: Wave (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 50 Jensen 2nd November 1982 1:17:33 *Marvin Gaye: Sexual Healing (single) CBS A2855 *Hey! Elastica: Elastican Eyes (Jensen session) *Higsons: Tear The Whole Thing Down (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 21 *Prefab Sprout: Lions In My Own Garden (Exit Someone) (7") Candle SRTS 82 CUS 1576 *Hey! Elastica: My Kind Of Guy (session) Your Kind Of Guy? *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (7") Rough Trade RT 115 *Hey! Elastica: Barbarella (session) *Hey! Elastica: Clay Hips (session) Peel 02 November 1982 1:39:17 *Freddie MacGregor: How Could You Leave (7") Studio One *Strawberry Switchblade: 10 James Orr Street (session) *Strawberry Switchblade: Little River (session) *Jackie Mittoo & Skatalites: Killer Diller (split 7" with Patrick Hylton) *Strawberry Switchblade: Trees And Flowers (session) 1:49:49- (3:26 *Strawberry Switchblade: Secrets (session) *Danny Dread: Reggae Music A Lemon Popcycle (7") Jwyabza J-27 *Wah: Seven Minutes To Midnight (Liveish) (12" - The Story Of The Blues) Eternal JF1 T File ;Name *November1982.mp3 ;Length *02:11:05 (to 02:02:55) (rest of tape is a repeat of the first two tracks) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:1982 Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)